Gotta Love The Kid
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Demyx is one of the many that realizes he has strong feelings for his best friend. Will being a klutz make or break their friendship? Zemyx Rating just because I want it.


**A/N: Hello, again, all. Back with a newer main pairing for me this time. Zemyx. Always loved the Zemyx action (the first KH story I read was a Zemyx one but at that time I had absolutely no clue who anyone was.) but have yet to post one. So, this is for Sarah, seeing as how she just **_**loves**_** Zemyx as well. **

**Dissed-claimer: How could I possibly own something that has me caught up on its pinky? You silly geese. XD **

**&**

Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend? Well, I have. And let me tell you, every time I see his perfect, periwinkle bangs swishing in the breeze, it just makes me want to melt. Whenever I get near enough to get a whiff of his slightly cologned scent, I am thrown into a peaceful oblivion that makes me want to jump him. But, speaking of that cologned perfection ...

"Demyx? Are you not coming? The day is over. We can go home now," my crush stated, invading my personal bubble - not that I minded. He placed his petite hand on my shoulder, shaking slightly to rise me away from my reverie, causing me to tense and the spot under his fingers flared from the contact.

"Z-Zexion? ... Oh, yeah, um ... I'm coming. No worries," I stammered, feeling the blush that was creeping up my cheeks as I stood all-too-fast for my balance to keep up, sending my chair clattering to the ground when I kicked out my leg to keep myself from falling. I groaned, clamping my eyes shut as I grabbed up my bag from the floor. As I started out around the desk, my foot caught on the leg, sending me sprawling across the tiles. I whimpered slightly, feeling at the tender spot on my forehead where it had collided with the hard, metal leg of a second desk.

"Demyx? Are you alright?" Zexion gasped out through his violent snickers. He kneeled beside my aching head and sat me up, grabbing my bag and dragging it over to him. I whimpered again slightly, averting my eyes to the floor when he forced me to meet his one-eyed gaze. "Demyx? What is the matter? What is taking up all that space in your mind? You know you can tell me," he said softly.

"I-It's nothing," I managed to stammer, his violet eyes bearing into my aquamarine.

"Do you think of me as an idiot? I have known you too long to not realize when something is wrong."

"I just ... don't wanna say?" I tried with a small voice, quivering slightly as now my chin burned from his gentle touch. He sighed lightly before letting my face drop away from his grasp.

"Fine. Don't tell me, your best friend. I am just hurt that you do not think me trustworthy enough to keep your secret. But it does not matter. You will just end up keeping it all bottled up deep inside until your soul can not take any more and you spill out all of your heart's deepest desires for the world to hear."

My cheeks blazed a deep crimson as he stood, pulling me up to my feet beside him. Instead of letting him walk away like we thought I would when he started to move away, I yanked him back, wrapping my lanky arms around his slender waist. His violet orbs widened slightly as I shoved my face into the crook of his small, pale, perfect neck. Tears sprang to my eyes when I felt him link his arms around me in the same manor, placing his cheek in my blonde creation of a hairstyle.

"Zexion," I sobbed, dragging in a deep breath before diving in. "The reason I don't want to say is because I know you'll hate me for it."

"Nothing you could say would ever push me into hating you. We have been friends far too long for that."

"Promise you'll never disown me?"

"Well, that depends on what this _secret_ is."

"_Zexion_!"

"Silly, I could never find it in my heart to hate you and _you _would have to disown _me _to get away from me at this point."

I smiled happily, just now realizing I was wrapped up in his arms, our bodies rocking slightly to comfort me in some unknown rhythm. Pulling away only far enough to lock our eyes together, I took in a deep breath, sniffing slightly in the process.

"I will tell you then, I guess, Zexion. I want you to know that ... I love you."

Expecting the slate-haired boy to reel back with horrified, shocked disgust, I loosened my grip around his waist. But instead of doing the expected, he just smiled, pulling me closer to him.

"I know you do. And I'm glad you finally told me yourself."

"W-What?"

"It's been painfully obvious for a while now. I was wondering when you would summon up the nerve to say something about it."

"If you knew, why didn't you just tell me to get over myself? It would have solved a lot of problems!"

"But then I would never possess you. I knew how you were feeling but I wanted you to figure out your emotions for yourself. I wanted you to make the move. Now you have."

"What do you mean?"

I know that I sounded really pathetic by this point. My face was back into the crook of his neck and we were leaning against the desk that I had rammed my temple against earlier -decades ago is what earlier felt like now. He held me close, our bags forgotten on the floor along with the thought that anyone looking for the teacher that had decided to leave early could just walk in on us in our own little world.

"Demyx, you know I love you too, right? You are my best friend. Now, I think we can take that to the next level. What do you say?"

"I say I get to be on bottom."

We laughed. I couldn't believe my ears. Laughter was the last thing I expected to escape our lips after what I had confessed but it felt just oh-so-right to be there in his arms as still we rocked. He placed a delicate kiss on my already-bruising temple and I smiled. But a frown replaced the smile when I remembered our other friends, waiting for us outside. He caught the look on my face and quirked his eyebrow.

"Axel and Roxas. Remember? We said we'd walk home with them today! We still have to get started on that History project!" I whined, pouting as I pulled away from him slightly. He let me go and I stooped down to pick up our bags.

"Demyx."

I turned and was met with his hand cupping my cheek. Meeting his gaze full force -as he had displaced that curtain of slate that normally covered his right eye to add to the effect- I felt my breath quicken as a look overcame those amazing eyes that had captivated me for so long. He moved his lips ever-so-much-closer to mine, reaching up the slight bit that he had to. They touched briefly and I felt fire exploding in my gut with such a force that I thought it was going to make me pass out right there. He pulled away and took in my half-lidded orbs, chuckling lightly at the look on my flushed face.

"Come on. We better get going. You said yourself that Axel and Roxas are waiting for us."

An even bigger smile lined my lips as he slipped his fingers through mine, holding up my heavy bag with ease. I practically skipped from the classroom and through the rest of the school, feeling a heavy weight leaving my chest at the knowledge of finally having Zexion as my lover and best friend. What wonderful knowledge it was.

Have you ever fallen hard for your best friend? I have. And I guess there must have been something oh-so-sexy about me as he wanted me back. Or maybe that's just me being full of myself. Who knows? All I care about is that I'm happy with him! And we got an A plus on our history project! It's a wonder we even got anything done though. A house filled with very hormonal boys isn't the best atmosphere to do a huge project in! But, thanks to Zexion's nerdy ways, we made it through just fine. He only got me to work by taunting me about what he would do to me later. Gotta love the kid, don't you?

--

The End

--

**A/N: There ya go! How was it? I think it turned out rather nice. No angst! Woot! I'm happy about that! XD Maybe I just needed something nice and happy and unconfusing to get me back into shape! XD I am now taking requests again on stories, so if there is one you wanna see me do, feel free to review/pm me about it. I'm always up to hearing ideas and suggestions! I have a few in the works but I need to be in the lemon-writing mood again. Since I know how much you all love your spicy lemons! XD**

**Without a doubt, all the break up is worth all the make-up sex you get in me.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
